No one is missing
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: What my version is of what happened when Shikamaru got back from his first failed mission. Shikamaru just knew that all this worried shit couldnt be about him, but he had to comply to Asuma sensei right? So off he goes to fin his very troublesome teammate in order to "calm her down."


It took me over a year to write, hope you like it the same way I do. It was supposed to be the second chapter to of my stories "For the first time" but realized it was to good to just become a chapter, so it became a story all by itself. One shot!

So no more delays. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I swear if I had been the owner I would make this happen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When hearing about Sasuke Uchiha departure Ino couldn't believe it, something was very wrong, this _couldn'_t be happening. Sasuke-kun? Leaving? Why? He was a genius, tall, handsome. Smart beyond believe. A perfect ninja, he had it all, why would a guy like him would _ever_ want to leave?

Sakura was the one who had told her, while doing so she was crying holding herself, reassuring herself that he would be coming back, that it was a mistake, that somehow, the last time she had seen him couldn't be the last. That Naruto will bring him back.

He had to come back. They were friends… a team.

Ino thought the same too. Sakura was at her room while crying in the middle of a depression, Ino wasn't crying, she wanted to but someone had to be the brave in this situation, that being Ino. if this hurt her, she just couldn't imagine how Sakura was feeling, they were teammates, they spent more time together that Ino in her whole life with Sasuke. Besides Ino knew that Sakura loved him more than Ino could ever love anyone. True, she was fighting with her about him, but she never really cared. She hoped he could come back.

Suddenly an image of Shikamaru and Chouji leaving Konoha flashed before her eyes. Would they ever do that? They were lazy, idiots really, and sometimes annoying, but they would never, _ever_, leave konoha like Sasuke did. Never.

Suddenly Sakura said something that Ino wasn't ready to hear.-And the… the worst thing is…-she said between cries and sobs.- Is that Naruto… a-and Neji and.. o-our friends… left to look… for him…

Ino froze as Sakura cried in her lap.

-What?-she breathed.

Sakura explained it to her.-They sent… a team… to retrieve him….The hokage.

Ino suddenly felt uneasy, a team? To retrieve Sasuke-kun back? But she had heard it, the rumors and talks, the ones who took him, as Sakura claimed, are some dangerous ninjas. If Naruto was among the ones sent to this mission that meant they sent people of her generation… they didn't stand a chance. She panicked but her voice was even, those were her friends.

-Naruto, Neji and who else? Lee?

And as if Sakura was reading her mind she said those names…

-Choji, Shikamaru a-and Kiba.

Sakura kept crying about it, but Ino couldn't react, Shikamaru and Choiji?! Not one but two of her teammates were out there chasing Sasuke! Time passed too slow as Sakura kept on crying, and she looked outside her window, the night was falling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The time passed and soon enough the news were heard all around konoha and being konoha a shinobi village soon enough ever ninja knew what had happened.

The team was back.

Ino was looking outside her window too lost to react to the world. She needed to know if they were fine… soon enough his father interrupted in her room.

-Daddy, wha-?

-They are back! Shikamaru's team, they are back. Shikako just told me and…

Even before he had a chance to finish she had already jumped of her window to the street and was running to the hospital, where she knew they would be, she wasn't a ninja who prayed, she didn't believe in nothing but a person power will, but Kami curse her if she wasn't praying for the five guys to be okay.

-.-.-.-.-

-Sorry miss but you can't enter.

Ino's world stopped but managed to collect herself and flashed a cute smile.

-Sorry, what?!

-You can't go upstairs, miss, the five ninjas just came, we still don't know how they are doing, they need time to recover.

-You've got to be kidding me.-She said giving the nurse a glare, all nice attitude gone, beside her stood Hinata and Tenten, worried faces filled the room.-Look we are not just "any girl" we are their teammates! So if we want to see them we can!

-I..Ino-chan…-Hinata said while putting an arm around hers.-Maybe… she's right.

Tenten wasn't that sure she was in Hinata's part.

-Please, we just wanna make sure they are okay. That's all we need to know.

The nurse gave a long sigh before speaking.

-All of them are alive, that much I can tell.-And then she glared at a very frustrated Ino and spoke in a very low voice but one that didn't make room for anything else.-Wait till tomorrow.

Ino wanted to yell at her. What a bitch! But Tenten dragged her along with Hinata following close, they found a little room with walls made of glass so people could see the patients going in and out, just then while closing the door Tenten released her.

-Look, im pretty much in the same case as you, but we need to wait. She's right, they need to rest first, then we'll se them… she said they were alive.

Ino gave her a long and hard stare before slumping into a chair.

-Im going to kill Sasuke.-She said under her breath, Tenten sat besides her looking at the clock and nodded, while Hinata sat in the floor between them, the clock never seemed to move. Still Asuma walked trough the doors a few hours later, Ino wanted to call him, to make him know she was there too waiting, but she knew better. After what it seemed forever Asuma reapared, looked around and soon he potted his pupil, waving at her he made a sign, Ino stood up and without another word she left the little waiting area and followed her sensei outside the hospital. After walking just a few steps away Ino couldn't hold it anymore.

-Asuma sensei!-She cried as she run up to hug him, he was startled at this, but after a few seconds he patted her hair lovingly, Ino might not show it that much, but Asuma knew her very well now, she was worried sick about her teammates, she could be stubborn and bossy, but never selfish.- They are okay? Right right _right?_ They are alive, they must be, they… they…

Asuma gave her a break.

-They are just fine, Neji and Chouji are pretty bad but they are alive and with some help they will be back on their tracks soon enough. Naruto is resting too, he's exhausted, Kakashi is looking over him as well as kiba, Kurenai is with him now, the five of them give quite a fight. Shikamaru is the only one awake, he's pretty tired and actually almost without chakra but he managed to get safe as well. They are all fine.

Something in Ino relaxed, like if she was breathing for the first time in a long time. Asuma smiled and put his face at the level of hers. Ino felt like she was going to crumble to the floor any minute now.

-There's nothing to worry about Ino.-Ino couldn't help but grin as a tear dared to fall from her face, she quickly put it away.

-So that means I can see them right?

Asuma chuckled, he knew this would happen. -Sorry, Ino, but the doctors made it clear, no visitors till tomorrow, they all need to rest, they were under a lot of pressure and danger, they need some peace… they need to collect themselves first.

Ino wanted to yell at him that he indeed, had the time to see them but she then noticed that Asuma wore the same worried face as her, he was tired, just like her, after all a lot of things were happening at the village at that time too, so she let it go, they were safe. Everyone she cared about were safe. That's the only thing that matters.

-Okay, I'll come back tomorrow, if you see them again please let them known I'm glad they are back.

Asuma smiled and gave her a smirk and put a cigarette on his mouth. -Of course. Now, Ino, you should go home and rest too. If anything happens I'll let you know. Promise.

It was an order, even if the tone didn't imply it, so Ino nodded and started to make her way home when she remembered it.

-Sensei? -Asuma looked over to her interested.-Did they bring him back?

It didn't take a genius to know the answer that showed in his sensei face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, Shikamaru stood in front of Chouji room, they wouldn't let him in, and he was worried sick about his friends, doctors came in and out without telling him anything, Soon enough Asuma sensei and Kurenai sensei where walking along the hall when they spotted him.

-Shikamaru?-Asuma called him, Shikamaru was so focused on his friends door that he didn't saw them coming.-What are you doing here? You should be sleeping, resting, eating anything but being here!

Shikamaru shrugged.

-I just want to make sure he's okay, besides I'm doing just fine, no need to rest.

Kurenai was the first to react, as she sat beside him and put a hand in his knee.

-Shikamaru, you need to rest too, you think you are okay but you need to sleep, your body is begging for you to give him a break. –Shikamaru did nothing but still face Chouji's door.- Listen, Kiba is in the other room, I'm going to watch over him here with Asuma Sensei as he watches over Chouji, besides I just talked to the doctors.

Shikamaru felt his heart tighten.-They are all fine, Kiba, Chouji, Naruto and Neji, all of them are fine.

Shikamaru froze then he turned his head away, he wanted to cry, but he didn't dare in front of Kurenai, Asuma patted his head and Shikamaru turned to see his sensei.

-Go and rest, Shikamaru,- Asuma smiled and was remembered of his other pupil, they were so alike…- By the way Ino passed by a few hours ago but they wouldn't let her in.

Shikamaru smirked against his will.-I bet she wasn't happy.

Kurenai laughed and flashed a smile. -Hinata told me she was quite scared at her. That if she had been the nurse she wouldn't have the need to be asked twice and would have let her in.

-Very like Ino.-Shikamaru said while still facing Chouji's door.

-I promised that If I knew anything I would let her know, but I don't dare leaving now the hospital, but you, on the other hand, can do that job for me right? Tell her that Chouji's operations is over, and that he's now resting. Safe and sound.

Shikamaru sighed and whined.-You said I needed to rest! Besides I'm tired too!

Kurenai sensei laughed.-I thought you had said you were just perfect?

Shikamaru shot her a look before looking up the ceiling; this would be such a drag…

-Ino was worried.-Asuma was in front of him leaning against the wall, Kurenai, being the clever jounin she was stood up and said she was going to check on Kiba, after closing the door Asuma reasumed his speech.- So much worried that she tried to sneak into the hospital by the window of your room, Tenten basically grabbed her and tied her to a chair when they found out where she was going. I know its been hard for you, but its been hell for her too.

Shikamaru listened to his teacher intently while still watching the ceiling.

-You knew what was happening the whole time, you were in the fight, and then you came back and knew exactly what had happened, but she didn't, both of you left without her knowing, you didn't even tell her. And she is your teammate. She was in shock when Sakura told her, it's no wonder she came to yell at me when she found out that I hadn't even send her with you, she might not show it that much, but she was worried sick.

-What do you mean? Ino is never worried sick.

Shikamaru asked, still quite confused about all this, this wasn't like Ino, he could bet she was more worried about Sasuke than all the team together. He could bet his life on it.

-What I mean, lazy student, is that while you know everything that happened, the only thing Ino had with her was hope, hope that the two if you would come back alive. While Hinata and Tenten, even Sakura had only one of their teammates gone, she had the two of you. Sometimes holding on just because of faith is as harder as holding up a battle, Shikamaru, and Ino excelled at that. She trusted you would come back, never once she voiced her fears to me.

Shikamaru sighed and realized his teacher had said that Sakura had just a teammate gone, but in fact, Naruto and Sasuke were both… he gaped at his teacher who lighted up a cigarette. Then it struck. He already thought that Sasuke was a defector, so he was no longer considered part of Konoha. Shikamaru wasn't that sure of what to think yet, its been just days since he had left.

Troublesome.

And then he thought of Ino going worried sick while Chouji and him were away, he pictured her with her hands on her waist yelling at Asuma for letting them go. Somehow he just could just picture it, her bossy voice as Asuma sensei cringed, soon enough a little, the smallest of smiles crossed his features.

-Al right, I'll go check on her, if…

-Anything happens, I'll let you know.- Asuma smiled, both Ino and Shikamaru were the same.-Promise.

Shikamaru walked around Konoha, not realizing where he was going, his feet knew exactly were to take him anyway, he had been at her house so many times. While doing this he was thinking about what to say to Ino, sure enough, the fact that they failed at their mission wasn't going to be what she hoped to hear. He never asked Asuma sensei if he had told her that.

He made around twelve different plans by the time he got to her house, he was ready, any possible scenario was before his eyes. So he had an answer for every possible question. He so totally got this. Suddenly he turned his gaze to her balcony, and saw the lights down, without worrying about knocking up first, he jumped up and found the room empty.

Shikamaru went down again before her father could spot him there and ran to the training grounds, if she wasn't there at this hour there are only two places she would be willing to go: Sakura's place and the 10 teams grounds, and somehow he knew she wouldn't be with Sakura right now.

Soon enough he found her, she was resting against a tree, the one they used to wait for Asuma sensei to begin the training. She had her face in her knees and her body was moving slightly.

Wait, was she crying?

Ino had been so immersed in her cries she didn't hear Shikamaru till he was just a few steps away, looking up in fear she brought up a kunai, Shikamaru being faster took hold of her wrist before flashing an annoying look.

-Gezz woman, I just came back from a mission.

Before he had time for anything Ino tackled him to the floor, she being the one on top.

-Oi! Im tired! I just came here to…

Shikamaru couldn't talk anymore, the Ino he was watching wasn't the one he left in Konoha before all hell broke lose. She was crying, her eyes were red, her hair was messy and she looked like she hadn't sleep at all.

-Ino? –He dared to ask.

-You... are such an idiot!-She said as she aimed for his chest, he was ready for the impact, but if it came it didn't hurt, she kicked him so slowly you could say she hadn't even moved at all, she didn't tried to hurt him. He opened his eyes, hers were fixed somewhere in his chest and the tears had stopped, but the marks still appeared in her face, still her voice cracked a little bit, still she looked… borken.-I was… _so_ worried. Sasuke…

And then it hit him, Shikamaru, who at this point was glad Ino was so worried about her friends, in fact something melted inside but seeing her like this, was now disappointed. Of course, he knew her well. All this time, all the danger, all the troublesome things and she was crying… because Sasuke wasn't back. Shikamaru hold his weight by his elbows, he really wanted to throw Ino away from him but he didn't dare, the look in her face was one of such… sadness… that even in his anger he didn't move her, he sighed, and let her still be on top of him. Besides it would be so troublesome, maybe she would yell at him ever more for doing so. So he let her be. Ino was seating on his low chest, both her hands clutching his t-shit like if her life depended on it.

He sighed, this was so troublesome, Asuma owed him a meal just for this.

-Look, Ino.-He said while trying to make eye contact and failing at it.-Im sorry we didn't tell you, but we were gone before we knew it, everything just happened, it was… such a drag, and I'm sorry we couldn't bring Sasuke back…

He noticed how her body stiffened at the name and Shikamaru had to breathe before speaking again, he was so angry, and tired, that Uchiha had caused him more problems in a few days that the whole konoha village in his whole life, he wasn't thinking straight anymore, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to see Chouji and his friends, he wanted to eat whatever it was that his mother had made, and he wanted Ino to stop crying over this, couldn't she be glad that he was alive? Its seems like… not, she couldn't care less, that's when he started talking without thinking.

- Ino, I'm tired, hungry, Ill, my head is pounding, and Iam a hundred percent sure I have no chakra in my body to even defend myself so If you want to hit me, or yell then do it so I can go home. And yes, I am sorry, really, that I couldn't bring him back, we did the best we could, but we _can't _retrieve someone who is not _willing_ to come back, Naruto might fool himself, but im not stupid. Sasuke _wanted_ to be gone, then so be it. I can't believe you are crying over him, of all people! Chouji is pretty bad right now, he almost died, Ino. He was so close to death I even- I thought he wasn't going to make it, when I found him I swear to Kami that he was done. –He took a big breath, that wasn't easy with her on tip still.-Asuma sensei told me you were worried sick, so he sends me to make things better, but here you are worried about such an…an…

Shikamaru was positive this was the first time in his life that he had talked so much and even when he was the genius of Konoha he didn't have a word to satisfy him, but that's when Ino kicked in.

-Asshole, stupid, coward, selfish, arrogant, stubborn, fucking idiot, the biggest arrogant ninja that had ever walked on this earth.

Shikamaru froze in his spot.

-That's not even the half things he is, that Sasuke.-She said before a lonely tear rolled down her face, they way she said "that Sasuke" made it look like she was talking about her worst enemy.- He's the biggest idiot ever, how dare he? How dare he take both of my teammates into a _suicidal_ mission? You made it alive just because you two are such amazing shinobis. And It would had been awesome if you would have been able to bring him back, just to kill him with both my hands!

Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears.

- I was worried all the time Shikamaru. _All the freaking time_. Were you alive? Was Chouji okay? Were you together or you had to split up? When were you coming back? Was Kiba with Akamaru or he was left alone? Did Neji told Tenten, or did he run just like you did? What was going to do Tenten with Lee once finding out he was left behind, did they knew? Or I would have to go and tell her myself? Why wasn't I able to go too? Naruto was doing fine? Being the stubborn ninja he is? Sakura was so worried, I didn't know what to do while I had both of my friends away too! I wanted to cry but couldn't in front of her! She looked so fragile! I just…

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, that's when Ino looked him in the eyes. She had asked more questions to him than all the time being friends. Cause most of the time she pretended to know it all.

-Is Chouji okay? Is he alive? When I'm going to able to see him? If something had happened you would have said it already right, right? Chouji _will _be fine? Right? Even if you said…Tell me… what happened Shikamaru?

Shikamaru sighed and gave her the faintest of smiles. She asked a lot of questions.

-He's fine, all of… we all are fine. I just wanted to let you know. Chouji's just came out of a very important operation, but he's safe and sound now.

Ino hold to his everyword. That's when Ino lost it and started crying while her hands shoot to cover her face to hide it from him.

-Im… im so glad…. Im just _so… glad…._

Shikamaru moved to lie on his back again, tired of supporting his own weight, with a trembling ino looking over him. In silence he took both her hands in his and flashed a smile when she reluctantly showed her face.

-Asuma was right, you worry way too much.

Ino cried again this time hugging him, Shikamaru thought it was an awkward position, but he didn't care, he didn't move when Ino scooted closer to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, to lay her head in his shoulder and cry lying beside him, in the middle of the training grounds as the night had already fell. He let her cry all the anger, the worries, the problems and the past hours away. Shikamaru let her cry till she had have enough while he hold her close to him, breathing and trying to relax. While Ino was cried he was giving up his sleep, he needed it, he was _so _tired, he felt his eyes fall to then, blinking, tried to stay awake… he didn't dare to leave an awake ino behind, suddenly Ino rose to her feet startling him, he didn't notice she had stopped sobbing a while ago.

-C'mon, lets go to your house, your parents must be worried, besides you need to sleep. Im _so so so_ sorry, you must be dying to sleep, and eat… and lazy around and here I am. Crying. –she said trying to stop the tears.-I'm sorry.

-I'm fine…-he whinned.

-And you are such a bad liar. Let's go.

Their way home was short, because Ino was basically dragging him, saying he needed to sleep, and telling him next time it would be better for him to first rest, and then handle any other things, that being her. Shikamaru wanted to argue, but he was just too tired to resist, so as always, he complied and followed her suit. When he got home she gave him a kiss on the check goodbye, before she too went home saying her father would kill her. Shikamaru promised to pick her up tomorrow so both of them could check on Chouji, and with that being said Shikamaru was able to breathe in a long time, everyone was fine, and that thought made his heart jump.

Everyone he cared was fine, and with that thought in mind, he fell asleep the second his head hit his pillow.

Back in her home Ino was lying against her bedroom door she felt like sleeping on the floor, she was so tired… she looked around the room looking for something, suddenly she reached up and tore a huge picture of Sasuke that she had on her wall, she tore it to pieces and then she throw it to the garbage, soon enough the few pictures she had of him with her were lost too. She hated him, how dare he, how dare he do what he did?!

After doing it so she felt better, so much better and jumped into the bed. Put her alarm so she could be ready on time to see Chouji. She made a mental note to pick on their way something to eat. When she was ready he remembered Sasuke again and scoffed, she had even cried for him just a little bit when she found out, even though she never loved him she had cared for him, Sakura had cried for hours… but now Ino was sure of one thing, he better not come back to Konoha anytime soon if she's around, because if Orochimaru didn't kill him she would.

That night Ino went to sleep with a smile on her pretty face, Shikamaru was fine, Asuma, Chouji, her friends were fine, every single person she loved was resting under the same sky and moon in this town she loved called Konoha.

No one was missing.

It was the first time she thought that way, and it would continue this way in the years to come, that she could totally say Sasuke meant absolutely nothing to her, that she was fine without him, and that, in fact, she was glad he never made it in her team, she found out the only two guys he cared enough were with her almost 24/7, and both of them weren't leaving her, they had promised to her and swore to keep their word. And somehow she found this, all of this, the most relieving thing in the world.

-.-.-.-.-

Hope you like it and hope none of them were to out of character. I freaking love this story, I had read it way too many times and finally found the courage to post it.

Review if you like!

-Juliet'lovestory-


End file.
